bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Pudgy
---- }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Status | style="width:70%;" | Alive |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Male |- | style="width:30%;" | Species | style="width:70%;" | Dog |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *Betty Boop (Owner) *Pudgy's Daddy (Father) |- | style="width:30%;" | Actor | style="width:70%;" | *Mae Questel *Jack Mercer |- | style="width:30%;" | First Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Little Pal'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Last Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''The Scared Crows'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Latest Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Dynamite® Betty Boop (2016-2017)'' *''Betty Goes A - Posen'' |} pogy1.PNG puggy3.PNG puggy1.PNG Betty3.jpg puggy2.PNG puggy4.PNG puggy5.PNG puggy6.PNG puggy7.PNG pogy2.PNG Billy Boop and Pudgy.png maxfleischerpupsy1.png maxfleischerpupsy2.png maxfleischerpupsy3.png maxfleischerpupsy4.png maxfleischerpupsy5.png maxfleischerpupsy6.png maxfleischerpupsy7.png maxfleischerpupsy8.png maxfleischerpupsy9.png maxfleischerpupsy10.png Pudgy is Betty's faithful puppy companion. Also seen in many cartoons with Betty were Grampy (who appeared in over 10 Betty cartoons), and Fearless Fred, her sometime love interest, as well as a host of other personified animals most of whom disappeared after 1934. Pudgy is a white little puppy with black spots who made his first appearance in Betty Boop's Little Pal in 1934. Pudgy was created by Myron Waldman, who stated in Betty Boop: Queen of the Cartoons that Pudgy was created as a replacement for Bimbo the dog. Quotes *Pudgy: "He pulled a knife on me!" (Not Now) *Pudgy: "Scram!" (Pudgy the Watchman) Actors/Actresses *Mae Questel *Jack Mercer *Tom Smothers (1980) Voice of Pudgy The role of Pudgy is often debated, as both Questel and Mercer were both known to mimic animals. Mae Questel was originally billed as a impersonator. Some of her early mimic talent was duck, dog, cat, chicken, own and monkey. The departure of Mae Questel in 1938 indicates that Jack Mercer provided the voice of Pudgy, as the character was continued to be voiced when she retired from the Betty Boop cartoons. Mae Questel might have provided the speaking voice for Pudgy, in the 1938 cartoon Not Now ''and sometimes panting sounds, etc. Pudgy's Girlfriend Pudgy has a girlfriend called Snooty a rich female dog who appears in two Betty Boop cartoons, which are ''Little Nobody, The Swing School. Snooty is owned by Mrs Fritzi Ritz. Moschino (2018) To celebrate Chinese New Year, Pudgy was featured in a limited edition collection. He also appeared in a CGI commercial. Trivia *A photograph of his dad appears above his bed in Riding the Rails. *Pudgy has only spoken one formal sentence in the whole of his appearances; in Not Now, he states one line after being scratched by his rival the cat. In Pudgy the Watchman, he yells "Scram!" to protect his fellow mice. *In the cartoon Henry the Funniest Living American, Betty gives Pudgy as a gift to Henry. *Pudgy makes his last appearance in The Scared Crows which was released in 1939. *Most people think that Pudgy is the reincarnation of Bimbo who was Betty's canine boyfriend who appeared in the earlier Betty Boop Cartoons, Although this is untrue, both Bimbo & Pudgy are entirely different characters, Bimbo was removed from the Betty Boop Cartoons due to bestiality & the hays code. *Pudgy appears on the artwork for Betty Boop's Double Shift sitting beside Billy Boop, but neither appear in the game. *Although pudgy means fat, the dog appears to be a slinder, thin, tall. *Pudgy's creator Myron Waldman also stated in the 1995 biography Betty Boop: Queen of Cartoons that he disliked Bimbo the Dog. *Pudgy is the face of Moschino's latest limited edition line for Chinese New Year (Year of the Dog). Links *Pudgy at the Fleischer Studios See Also *Pudgy Gallery ---- Category:Characters Category:Betty Boop's Family Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Pudgy's Family